In general, a test handler is an apparatus for assisting a tester to test semiconductor devices manufactured through predetermined manufacturing processes, and the test handler classifies the semiconductor devices by grade according to a test result. The test handler has been disclosed in several publications, e.g., Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0029266 entitled “Test handler”.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conceptual diagram of a conventional side-docking type test handler as viewed from above. The side-docking type test handler includes a loading unit 11, a soak chamber 12, a test chamber 13, a desoak chamber 14, and an unloading unit 15. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the side-docking type test hander has a structure in which the soak chamber 12 is arranged at a back side of the loading unit 11 positioned on a left side in the test handler; the desoak chamber 14 is arranged at a back side of the unloading unit 15 positioned on a right side in the test handler; and the test chamber 13 is arranged at a back side of the soak chamber 12 and the desoak chamber 14.
In the loading unit 11, the semiconductor devices loaded on customer trays are transferred to a test tray and loaded thereon.
In the soak chamber 12, the test tray is translated toward the test chamber 13. While it is translated, the semiconductor devices loaded on the test tray are preheated or precooled depending on a preset test environment in the soak chamber 12.
In the test chamber 13, the test tray is transferred from the back side of the soak chamber 12 toward the back side of the desoak chamber 14. When the test tray is positioned at an approximately central portion C of the test chamber 13, the test tray is made to be closely attached to a tester 21 docked to a back side of the central portion C. Accordingly, the semiconductor devices loaded on the test tray are supplied to the tester 21 for testing (more specifically, the semiconductor devices are made to contact with contact sockets of the tester).
In the desoak chamber 14, the heated or cooled semiconductor devices transferred from the test chamber 13 are restored to a room temperature.
In the unloading unit 15, the semiconductor devices transferred from the desoak chamber 14 while being loaded on the test tray are classified by test grades and then transferred onto customer trays.
As described above, the semiconductor devices are transferred from the loading unit 11 to the unloading unit 15 via the soak chamber 12, the test chamber 13 and the desoak chamber 14, as indicated by an arrow a in FIG. 1. In this regard, the semiconductor devices are transferred from the loading unit 11 to the unloading unit 15 while being loaded on the test tray. This is because the test tray is designed to satisfy test conditions, whereas the customer tray is designed to densely load a large number of semiconductor devices so that a gap between semiconductor devices loaded on the customer tray does not satisfy the test conditions.
Since the semiconductor devices are transferred while being loaded on the test tray, the test tray needs to be transferred along a circulation path indicated by an arrow b beginning from the loading unit 11 and returning thereto via the soak chamber 12, the test chamber 13, the desoak chamber 14, and the unloading unit 15. The related arts of the test tray transfer method are disclosed in, e.g., Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1997-0077466 entitled “TEST TRAY TRANSFER METHOD” (hereinafter, referred to as “prior art”.
A continuously increasing demand for semiconductor devices has led to an increase in a processing amount per unit time of the test handler. Thus, there have arisen needs to increase the number of semiconductor devices to be tested at one time and improve a processing speed of the test handler. The present invention has a purpose of increasing the number of semiconductor devices that can be tested at one time.